Mirando al futuro
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: La relación entre Himeko Inaba y Taichi Yaegashi ha avanzado mucho, a tal grado que ambos deciden ir al siguiente nivel.


**Hola… si alguien lee esto o hay algún fan de esta serie, este es uno de los pocos fics de Kokoro Connect que hay, más en español XD.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi pareja favorita de esta serie, que es Inaba x Taichi.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Cinco. Esa era el número de miembros del Club de Investigación Cultural, o CIC como les gustaba abreviarlo, este club se dedicaba a recolectar noticias sobre cualquier tema en específico.

Los cinco miembros, 2 hombres y 3 mujeres, tenían sus propios problemas y no solo eso, hubo un inconveniente que, aunque los molestó por todo el año, unió más al grupo, en especial a dos de ellos.

Taichi Yaegashi y Himeko Inaba eran una joven pareja que recién había iniciado su relación hasta hace 2 meses. Ambos eran felices de su estado, recordaron cuando les dieron la noticia a sus amigos.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – fue el grito que lanzaron los restantes miembros del CIC._

_\- ¡Increíble, los felicito! – decía Yui Kiriyama, una chica de cabello naranja._

_\- Felicidades Taichi, Inaba-chan – hablaba Yoshifumi Aoki, un chico de cabello rubio._

_\- ¡Increíble! Taichi, espero que sepas cuidar a Dereban – advertía Iori Nagase, una chica de cabello azul marino._

_\- P-Por favor, ya párenle. Me da algo de vergüenza – decía Inaba con las mejillas rojas._

_\- Pero está bien que nos feliciten. ¿Por qué te avergüenzas Himeko? – dijo Taichi._

_La peli negra tenía la cara más roja que un tomate, era la primera vez que Taichi la llamaba por su primer nombre. _

_\- ¡Wow! Taichi, ya llamas a Inaba-chan por su primer nombre, han avanzado bastante, solo quiero saber cuándo van a tener se… - no terminó de hablar ya que solo sintió un puñetazo en la cara de parte de Inaba._

_\- ¡Cállate idiota! – decía una avergonzada y molesta Inaba, luego se dirigió a su novio – Taichi, ¿P-Por qué me has llamado Himeko?_

_\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – se metió Iori – ustedes son novios, es normal que se hablen por su primer nombre._

_\- ¿Lo ves? Hasta Nagase me da la razón – sonreía Taichi._

_\- E-Es que… me da algo de pena._

_\- ¡Dios! Inaba, que cara tan tierna pones – la peli naranja se lanzó a abrazar a la peli negra, quien ya sentía como los colores se le subían a la cabeza._

_\- Cielos Himeko, te ves más linda así – soltó Taichi._

_Su novia al escuchar esto, sentía que le salía humo de las orejas de los avergonzada que estaba._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Eso fue hace 2 meses. Antes de eso, los chicos habían estado sufriendo de fenómenos extraños por parte de un ente extraño quien se hacía llamar Fusen Kazura. Los fenómenos iban desde cambio de cuerpos, expresión de emociones y telepatía emocional.

Luego de esto, Fusen Kazura desapareció y no volvieron a saber de él, cosa que alegró a los chicos, ya que significaba que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Volviendo con la pareja, ambos se encontraban en la Residencia Yaegashi, hogar de Taichi, preparando la cena. La peli negra se encontraba pelando algunos vegetales en la cocina, mientras su novio estaba viendo algo de televisión en la sala. El castaño quería ayudar a su novia a hacer la cena, pero ella insistió en hacerla sola, ya que, según ella, mejorar su cocina le ayudará para cuando estén solos.

-Hermano – llamó la pequeña hermanita de Taichi.

\- Rina, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Iré con unas amigas a pasar la noche.

\- ¿Con unas amigas? ¿Estarás bien? – decía Taichi con un tono de preocupación.

\- Estaré bien hermano.

\- ¿Vas a salir Rina? – preguntaba Inaba.

\- Sí, iré con unas amigas a pasar la noche en casa de una de ellas.

\- Esta bien. Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

\- Sí. Por cierto, ¿podrían hacerme un favor?

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntaba su hermano.

\- ¿Podrían darme 2 sobrinos? – decía una "inocente" Rina.

Los rostros de la pareja se pusieron al rojo en vivo de solo pensar en eso.

-Bueno, me voy – Rina se dirigía a la puerta, y antes de irse se volvió a dirigir a la pareja – recuerden, quiero 2 sobrinos.

\- ¡Ya vete! – le gritó su hermano muy avergonzado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero de repente…

-Oye, Taichi – llamó Inaba a su novio – ahora que no está Rina… ¿quieres hacerlo?

\- ¿Ahora? Recuerda que lo hicimos esta mañana.

\- ¿No quieres? – la peli negra se acercó a su chico, lo abrazó y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, cosa que Taichi correspondió. El castaño la tomó de la cintura y la elevó en el aire, la chica enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico mientras aun mantenían el beso.

Taichi llevó a su novia a la recamara para continuar el asunto. Mientras iba a la recamara, recordó cómo empezó todo. El mismo día en que iniciaron su relación, también iniciaron las sesiones de sexo que se lanzaban. Ambos eran sabidos de su actitud pervertida, como la vez en que ambos se confesaron que se masturbaban pensando en el otro o la vez en que Inaba le contó a Iori que había tenido un sueño erótico con Taichi, aun estando él presente.

Ambos tenían mucha energía, por lo que hacían el amor varias veces por semana, incluso más de 2 veces al día. Lo hacían en lugares específicos, ya lo habían hecho en casa de ambos. Una vez lo hicieron en la sala del club cuando ninguno de los otros miembros estaba.

Pero ahora Taichi pensó la vez que lo hicieron en la mañana.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Rina aún no se había levantado, puesto que tenía bastante tarea y la hizo toda la noche anterior, lo que provocó que se desvelar y se durmiera tarde._

_La casa estaba en completo silencio, a excepción de un sonido que se escuchaba más al fondo del segundo piso. Rina tenía su habitación en el primer piso, mientras que Taichi en el segundo._

_Desde fuera, se escuchaba el sonido de una cama rechinando, unos gemidos y gruñidos provenientes del interior. Dentro de la recamara, se encontraba la pareja. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, mostrando sus cuerpos sin ninguna prenda de vestir. _

_Taichi mostraba sus bien formados abdominales, sus piernas fuertes y antebrazos fuertes; mientras su novia mostraba unos pechos de buen tamaño, piernas esbeltas y una delgada cadera. El castaño se encontraba acostado, mientras la peli negra se encontraba cabalgando sobre el miembro de su novio, cosa que hacía que lanzara gemidos algo fuertes. _

_Sus cuerpos mostraban algo de sudor, indicando que ya llevaban un buen rato en acción. De repente, sintieron que el clímax estaba cerca, por lo que Inaba aceleró las cosas, moviendo su cadera con más velocidad, parecía que estaban compitiendo para ver quien hacia correr primero al otro. Taichi lo tomó como un desafío y con sus manos empezó a apretar y acariciar los pechos de su novia, quien respondía gimiendo cada vez más fuerte._

_Ninguno de los dos cedía, ambos querían ganar, pero sus cuerpos los traicionaron ya que, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. El chico expulsó todo su semen en el interior de su novia, quien lanzó un pequeño grito al sentir la esencia caliente de su novio llenar su útero. El joven sacó su miembro de los interiores de su novia y se recostó en la cama junto a ella._

_-Fue… increíble – exclamó Inaba tratando de recuperar el aire._

_\- Sí… estuvo genial – decía su novio en el mismo estado de ella._

_Todo iba bien, pero entonces…_

_-Hermano, el desayuno ya está… - en ese momento, Rina Yaegashi, entraba para dar aviso a su hermano, sin embargo, no acabó de hablar ya que quedó helada al ver la escena que tenía frente a ella._

_No cabe decir como estaban los jóvenes de preparatoria, sus caras eran más rojas que un tomate, la pequeña Yaegashi los había atrapado. Y como le iban a explicar otra cosa, todo estaba hecho. El castaño trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no le salían, en el mismo estado estaba su novia._

_-R-R-Rina… n-no es lo que crees – su hermano mayor trataba de aclarar las cosas._

_\- R-Rina-chan – Inaba trataba de hablar también._

_Pero entonces, ambos mayores se sorprendieron por lo que la menor diría._

_\- ¡N-No importa hermano! S-Solo les pido una cosa_

_\- Y-Y, ¿Qué es? – preguntó con algo de nerviosismo la peli negra._

_\- Me tendrán que dar 2 sobrinitos._

_\- ¿S-Sobrinos? – dijeron ambos chicos a la menor._

_\- Recuerden, si no me dan dos sobrinos cuando se casen…_

_\- ¡Trato hecho! – dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_\- Muy bien, mi boca es una tumba – acto seguido Rina abandonó la habitación._

_\- La próxima vez cerraré con triple candado – dijo Taichi._

_\- Coincido contigo._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

A la mañana siguiente, ambos jóvenes aún seguían dormidos, vale decir que era sábado por lo que tanto Taichi como Inaba podían levantarse tan tarde como querían.

Los señores Yaegashi no vivían con sus hijos, ambos trabajaban en el extranjero, por lo que sus hijos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo solos.

Algo perfecto para ambos jóvenes, ya que podían tener la casa para ellos solos.

Los rayos del sol golpearon la cara del joven de cabello castaño, el cual solo decidió abrir un ojo, la cortina se había corrido un poco, así que ese rayo de sol le había dado de frente.

Lentamente se levantó mientras se frotaba los ojos con su mano izquierda, mientras bajaba la mirada, se encontró con su novia.

Inaba se halaba dormida, la sabana que la cubría apenas si la tapaba, después de todo, a noche se acostaron muy tarde por estar en sus "actividades". No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron haciéndolo, incluso perdieron las veces que lo hicieron.

\- ¿Taichi? – la voz de su amada sacó a Taichi de sus pensamientos.

\- Buenos días Himeko.

\- B-Buenos días – se levantaba la chica con algo de pesadez.

\- Veo que te dormiste de más – dijo el castaño en tono de burla.

\- Cállate – la chica se sentó en la cama, mostrando parte de su cuerpo desnudo.

\- Que bella te ves.

\- ¿Quién te viera? Taichi Yaegashi, saliste pervertido.

\- Lo aprendí de una novia que también es pervertida.

\- _Touche._

\- Bueno, pero no me quejo, después de todo quiero estar siempre con la futura madre de mis hijos.

\- Vaya – dijo Himeko – así que ya me ves a mi como la madre de tus hijos ¿eh?

\- S-Sí.

\- En ese caso señor Taichi Yaegashi, me honraría mucho la idea de que tu fueras el padre de mis hijos.

\- Me honraría eso – dijo el chico para acercarse a ella y besarla, pero sabiendo que estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo, ya s imaginarán que pasó después, pero eso… es otro cuento.

.

.

_Esto ha sido todo de mi parte. Esta serie fue muy buena, pero también es poco conocida, aunque es muy buena._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide, dando las posibilidades de que tal vez en un futuro, haga un fic de Taichi x Inaba, aunque nunca se sabe._

_Bye._


End file.
